


【十二国记】异乡人（上）——严冬篇

by Jinglebear



Category: 12kokuki, Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原作线|粮食|CP：没有|主要角色：祥琼、乐俊|有私设和原创人物本文分为上下两篇，此处是上，严冬篇，还有个下，春回篇。严冬篇的内容上大体就是《风之万里 黎明之空》一卷里祥琼和乐俊的柳国之旅的一个片段。春回篇则是赤乐三十年的故事。





	【十二国记】异乡人（上）——严冬篇

（上）严冬篇

北国的冬天总是寒冷得让人绝望。目之所及的一切除了萧索还是萧索。沿着官道自西向东，冷冽的空气渐渐地凝成了令人战栗的温度，雪一阵一阵地落，就算是马拉的雪橇，也会因为时不时地陷进积雪里而不得不让乘客们下来帮忙推车。

自恭国往雁国，即便走最近的道路也是要横穿柳北国的国土。和那只老鼠乐俊同行的第二天，祥琼有生以来第一次在陌生国度见到了雪。饶是生在极北芳国，在三年的里家生活中渐渐习惯了寒冷，祥琼也从未像现在这般冷得骨髓发颤。白日的时候，祥琼想起得最多的竟然是里家的火盆。练好的劣炭整齐地码在火盆里，火星子在最黑的夜里忽明忽暗。尽管祥琼总是被排挤到漏着风的那扇窗边，但总归还是能感觉到丝丝的暖意——明明一直唾弃那木板床和硬梆梆的被子，祥琼却还是会想起它们。而鹰隼宫的四季如春如今只停留在夜晚的梦境中——和那首永远不会忘记的人偶之歌一起。

祥琼冲着手呵气，试图让冻得渐渐失去知觉的手暖和起来。显然，这种取暖不过是杯水车薪。祥琼悄悄地瞥了一眼身旁的半兽。毛茸茸的老鼠也没见着多穿一两件衣裳，他的尾巴绕到前头，缠在腰上。

毛茸茸的……祥琼看着那灰扑扑的鼠毛，若有所思。这家伙真的有二十二岁吗？老鼠的外貌和它在监狱里交代的信息不管怎么看都对不上号。祥琼活动着冻僵的手指，老鼠那白色的尾巴尖儿和黑色的胡须随着马车的颠簸一颤一颤的，没有半分受冻的感觉。灰扑扑的毛皮从颜色到质感都十分暖和，看得她好想伸手揉一把，看看是不是如自己想象的那般带着令人舒适的热度。片刻之后，她便把那些奇奇怪怪的念头甩出脑海。

这种幻想真是太愚蠢了。祥琼矜持地想着。

随着长长的“吁——”的一声，颠簸了一路的马车终于停了下来。车把式爽朗的声音夹着细细的雪窜入车厢：“半兽小哥，漂亮妹子，咱只能送恁们到这儿啦。”

“多谢。”乐俊的胡子抖了抖。

车把式替他们打起棉布做的帘子，祥琼扎紧围巾，抓了抓袖口，搂着包袱跟着乐俊下了车。

“从这儿到下一个驿站还要走上一阵子。只不过前头是山路，咱的车不好过了。恁们路上小心些。”车把式是个热心肠，他给乐俊指了路，临了还不忘再提醒这对“奇怪的兄妹”快些赶路，莫要错过宿头。这个时节露宿野外，不出半宿，要么成为野兽的晚饭，要么冻成冰坨坨。

祥琼什么都没说，她默默地注视着乐俊背起小包袱。就这样继续跟着他吗？还是自己逃开更好一些？一路走来，祥琼不止一次在心底里做着选择——然而这种选择在空空如也的口袋和白茫茫的雪原面前最终缴械投降。它没有意义，不止没有意义，简直愚蠢得可笑。

“走吧。”乐俊捡了两根枯枝，将其中一根递给祥琼。也不知道前面是否有深积雪，用树枝探路更安全一些。

“嗯。”祥琼淡淡地应了一声。

乐俊想了想，最终还是没把尾巴盘在腰上。祥琼像看奇迹一般地看着那条活蹦乱跳的尾巴，她没长过尾巴，从不知道这玩意儿竟然能自己感觉到冷——乐俊甩尾巴的时候不小心扫到了地上的雪，尾巴便像受了惊吓一般地炸开了毛，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

“乐俊。”

“嗯？”

“你的尾巴怎么了？”

“在车上盘久了，麻了。”乐俊回答：“而且外头有点冷……冬天里我全身上下最冷的就是尾巴。

“诶？”这还真是祥琼完全不了解的半兽小知识啊。

“小时候也想过，我的兽型为什么是老鼠而不是熊呢？”乐俊自言自语般地说着话，白色的雾气从他的口鼻间喷出来，不一会儿胡须上便挂满了薄霜。乐俊用指尖掸着胡子，他回头看看祥琼，确认她能跟得上——啊，以老鼠的脚程和速度，就算是从未出过远门的公主大人，也不可能跟不上吧。

“为什么这么想？熊比较好吗？”祥琼问道，适当的聊天能够分散注意力，使人不那么在意“寒冷”这种体感，然而在大冷天里一边赶路一边说话，冷冽的空气灌进鼻腔，仍然会给人“我快要冻死了”的感受。这还真是一道没有正确选项的选择题啊。

“熊的尾巴比较短嘛。”乐俊解惑道：“而且熊的话一般体型比较大。在家里干农活的话更便利。”乐俊早就过了因为自己是只老鼠而自卑的年纪，现在想想，他似乎也没在街上碰到过那些有着猛兽兽形的半兽。歧视半兽的巧国自不用说，街上根本见不到半兽。在宽松的雁国，乐俊在雁的街上走个几步都能碰到一两个穿着短打和裤子——或者不穿裤子的半兽。不过行走在街上的半兽大多也是山猫或大犬，在关弓时确实偶然遇过一只豹，然而那还是个六七岁的孩子。大概猛兽形的半兽们也知道自己出现在街上太过夸张吧？总之，半兽们也是有着自己的苦恼的。

祥琼想了想，接话道：“也不一定吧。体型大食量自然也就大了。”不过乐俊的食量其实也不小，和他坐一桌吃个饭就知道了。那是正常成年男性的饭量，只是小小的老鼠吃那么多真是让祥琼吓了一跳。更别提乐俊吃饭时腮帮子鼓囊囊的样子……说起来，这应该是祥琼人生中第一次和半兽——尤其是兽形的半兽同桌吃饭呢。好像在遇到乐俊之后，祥琼做了很多自己过去从未做过的事情。

人和人的相遇真是奇怪啊。祥琼突然生出这样的感慨。

“这倒是。”乐俊说：“所以说各有优劣吧。”

“对了，乐俊。”祥琼继续问道：“你为什么不变成人形呢？”

乐俊突然停下了脚步。

我问了什么不该问的问题吗？祥琼看着那莫名失落的背影。

乐俊并没有停顿很久，他低头摸了一下地上半化的雪，尾巴在雪里扫了几下，耳朵抖了抖，尔后抬起头看了看路旁树上的光秃秃的枝干，示意祥琼跟着他往另一个方向走。

我果然是问了什么不该问的问题吧？祥琼忐忑着。

“暂且休息一下吧。”乐俊指着不远处的一棵树道。

那是一棵野木。

野木下没有人也没有动物。乐俊拣了一块没雪的石块坐了下来。他从包袱里掏出一块冷掉的胡饼，掰了一半，分给祥琼。

一时间白茫茫的天地间只剩下咀嚼的声音。

“我啊，是以兽型长大的。”咬掉最后一口饼子，乐俊终于开始解答祥琼的问题：“所以更习惯于在这种姿态下展开活动。嘛，要是遇到什么危险，我可是会四肢着地快速逃跑的。”

“什么？！”

乐俊的眼中透出真诚的光：“除此之外，变成老鼠的话就可以剩下一笔买衣服的钱了。”

“有道理。”祥琼对乐俊的经济学表示了赞赏。冬天里这一身衣服穿了也等于没穿。还是原装的皮毛好啊……少女不止一次地对那一身看上去十分暖和舒适的绒毛产生某种在恶劣天气下才会出现的不正确憧憬。

“而且，没有尾巴的话，我会摔跤。”

“咦？”

乐俊无意识地捻着自己的胡须：“半兽是以兽形从里木上出生的。一般来说要长到一定岁数，能记事，有自控能力了，才会自然而然地学会转变——也就是说，从出生到学会转变的这段成长期，都是以动物的形态生活的。人形和兽形最大的区别就是尾巴。那个，祥琼，你觉得动物的尾巴是用来做什么的？”

“动物的尾巴……”祥琼用手指抵着下巴思索：“猿猴一类的动物的话，尾巴是用来帮助它们挂在树上的。”

“没错。”乐俊回答：“不过，动物的尾巴，尤其是长尾巴，最基础的作用就是保持身体平衡。”老鼠放弃了捻胡须，他歪着头，用指尖掸了掸鼻尖上的雪片：“变成人后失去了尾巴的我，没法通过尾巴感知到自己的臀部和地面之间的距离，换句话说，找不到重心。”

祥琼着实被这个答案震惊了一瞬，聪慧过人的少女继续思考着：“找不到重心不仅仅是因为变成人形后失去了尾巴的缘故吧。乐俊，你的人形身高多少来着？”啊，好像这一路都没见过乐俊的人类模样？祥琼突然意识到了这点。

“大概七尺七吧。”乐俊回答。雁国大学会给新生发放学服，所以前不久才测量过。阳子好像不太能换算尺寸单位？藉由这个话题，乐俊突然想到了一些事情。过去他在书上看到过，常世如今通行的度量制度来自于昆仑。不过因为是很早很早以前传入的，所以和现在昆仑使用的尺寸标准并不相同。况且现在的昆仑和蓬莱用的都是一种“米”的单位，嗯，用阳子能理解的长度单位来换算的话，乐俊的身高……大概是一米八吧？

祥琼举起自己的手比划了一下，旋即冷静地继续问道：“那么，你现在兽形的身高是多少？”

乐俊挠了挠脸颊：“大概五尺？”他目测了一下自己和祥琼的身高差。

“乐俊，”祥琼注视着乐俊，用一种微妙的语气道：“你知道你的兽形和人形身高落差特别大吗？”

“当然知道。”

“普通人突然踩了高达两尺的高跷都会摔跤，半兽骤然改变身高，也会重心不稳摔跤吧？”

重心上移加上失去尾巴，不摔跤才怪。乐俊在大学里能从走廊一头摔到另一头，连环摔的根本原因他自己心里十分明白。

然而……这并不是短时间内可以克服的困难。乐俊的人生，还真是道阻且长……

“不过，乐俊。你竟然有七尺七啊。”

“怎么了？”

“体重呢？”祥琼没有理会乐俊的问题，继续发问。

“一百三……四十斤……吧。老鼠的话只有八十斤。”乐俊绞尽脑汁地回忆着上学时的体检单——入学时称的体重其实不到一百三十斤，不过雁国伙食是真的好，乐俊明显地感觉到自己在这短短数月间胖了不少，所以主动往上加了个十斤。雁国的先进性他可是从一入学就体会到了。大学里竟然还免费给入学的新生做身体检查，换作巧真是想都不敢想。不过太过体贴有时候也会让人徒增困扰，因为是半兽，又被六太基于“大家都是人兽切换”而产生的同理心过度关照，乐俊竟然体检了两回——人一回，老鼠一回。别提多折腾了。

祥琼的脑海里勾勒出了乐俊模糊的人形，一个身形略显瘦削的高个男子的背影仿佛出现在她的眼前。那男人转过身来，一张鼠脸安在人的脖子上……祥琼用力地甩了甩头，把这种惊悚的联想甩出脑海。

“乐俊，以身高和体重来看，你的人形也算是玉树临风了哦。”祥琼这样说道：“就是不知道脸够不够英俊。”祥琼在失礼的“变成人让我认一下你的脸”和什么都不说之间选择了后者。啊，身为芳的公主，她的矜持还是在的——虽然她真的很好奇乐俊到底长什么样。不过这家伙看上去也不像是带了人穿的衣服出门的样子，还是算了吧。这一路走来，祥琼渐渐变得能和乐俊开玩笑了。

“……”乐俊尴尬地挠了挠脸。他大概知道祥琼这种欲言又止眼神中带着点点期待的表情到底是什么意思。这种表情他过去似乎在哪里见过……到底是在哪儿见过呢？脑海里闪过一朵红色的小火花，可惜乐俊没能抓住它。

祥琼是正确的。乐俊确实没带人穿的衣服出门。

“嘎——”不远处传来一些奇怪的声音。

祥琼抬起头——她倒吸了一口凉气。

被雪覆盖的森林里，走出来一只吊睛白额虎。绿幽幽的眼睛瞪着他们，尖牙外露。

那老虎盯着野木下的一人一鼠看了许久，低吼了一声。

祥琼整个人都僵住了。

“不要害怕。我们坐在野木下面，它是不会攻击我们的。”乐俊这样说着，从石头上跳了下来。

老虎徘徊了一阵，竟笔直走向了二人。

“原来如此。”乐俊看着老虎，突然明白了过来。

“怎么回事？”

“野木上有它的孩子。”乐俊后退了两步，挡在祥琼身前。

老虎卧在乐俊刚刚坐的那块石头上，抬头看了两眼野木上的果实，随后便用一种审视的眼神望着树下的陌生人。

“我们只是路过。”乐俊突然这样对老虎说道：“现在我们要离开，可以不伤害我们吗？”

祥琼觉得乐俊疯了。他在和一只老虎说话。

那老虎盯着乐俊看了一会儿，便把头转向了另一个方向。

“祥琼。”乐俊的爪子突然握住了祥琼的手腕。他的指甲很长，指腹比祥琼想象的更温暖。

“啊。”

“走。”乐俊猛力地一拉祥琼，带着她擦过老虎横卧的身躯离开。

祥琼紧张极了。

“不要回头。”乐俊抓着祥琼，大步大步地往前走。

身后没有半点声音。

绕过两棵树后，乐俊放开了祥琼的手。

祥琼刚想停下脚步回头看一眼那老虎是否追了上来，却听得乐俊低声吼道：“跑！”少女想也不想便撒开了腿——乐俊跑在她前头，手脚并用。

二人深一脚浅一脚地往前跑，踩过一道裸露的土垣后，祥琼一个趔趄，滚了下去。身下是一片已经结冰了的水域。祥琼试了几次，没能站起来。

“祥琼。”乐俊摇摇晃晃地站了起来，脚爪牢牢地抓着冰面，他向祥琼递出了手。

少女抓住了他，就像在水中抓住了一根浮木。

连滚带爬地走过结冰的江面，城郭隐隐在望，风雪骤起，身后并没有什么东西追来，二人终于瘫倒在路边。

“为……为什么要跑？”祥琼上气不接下气。

“还有一只。”乐俊搓着自己的手掌，冷，真的很冷。

“什么？”

“还有一只老虎。”乐俊喘着气回答：“我们在野木下遇到的是母虎，公虎就在不远处。冬天里很难找到食物，我们也不可能在野木下待一整个晚上，所以只能先确保一只不会追来，再摆脱另一只。”这是乐俊能想到的最好的方法了。通常来说，围着野木转的野兽会把繁衍摆在第一位，这就给了两个不速之客一线生机——乐俊的判断是正确的，公虎确实没对二人进行长时间的追逐。

“你……你早就知道有老虎？”祥琼突然意识到，乐俊引她到野木下稍事休息，是有原因的。

“这种时候就得告诉你尾巴的第二种功能了。”乐俊的尾巴垂了下来，贴在地面上轻轻扫了扫——这个动作祥琼看着有些眼熟，刚才乐俊也这么做过。“尾巴还有一个功能，那就是感知危险。人也好兽也好，走路时都有特定的频率，尾巴感受到地面不同的颤动，可以分辨出是什么东西在附近徘徊。”每次变作人形乐俊都会感觉自己少了点什么，哪怕穿着裤子，风刮过都会觉得腚上凉飕飕的，臀部特别寂寞。

祥琼突然觉得做半兽也挺好的。这些打卵果里带出来的技术，普通人想学只怕是学也学不会。当祥琼把这种想法告诉乐俊时，却得到了一个意想不到的答案——

“不，听说生活在黄海里的黄朱之民也有类似的能力。不过他们是后天习得的。据说朱氏们，还有一些技艺高超的刚氏，只要趴在地上用耳朵听地面的声音，就能知道是否有妖魔妖兽在附近，最厉害的甚至可以听出妖魔或妖兽的种类。”乐俊这样回应着：“他们还发明了一种名叫‘地听’的东西，平日里作为箭壶挂在身上，倒空之后扣在地上，可以用来放大地面传来的声音。”

“我从来没听说过这些事情……”祥琼喃喃着。她升仙三十年，论年龄，比乐俊大多了，可她对自己身处的这个世界几乎是一无所知。相反，眼前这只貌不惊人的老鼠，却比她懂得多得多。

没来由的，祥琼突然感到一阵自卑。

这种自卑是她从未体验过的。在新道的里家祥琼心中总是充满仇恨与不甘，在恭的枫霜宫她嫉妒且疯狂。祥琼一直认为自己是天之骄子，如今落在这冷冰冰的柳国冰原上，她竟然因为一个半兽知道得比自己多而自惭形秽。

少女扭过头，躲开了老鼠的视线。

乐俊眨了眨眼睛：“这个乡还蛮大的。运气好的话，今天可以投宿到烧了地龙的旅店。”祥琼买的这身旧衣并不是特别能御寒。硬如纸板的襦裙，补得不能再补的夹袄，她一路都上默默忍了下来。虽不知道究竟是公主的骄傲使她不愿将自己的窘迫说出口，还是她确实坚毅得超乎他的想象，乐俊觉得，祥琼是在慢慢改变着的，这是个好兆头。老鼠的眉眼间带了些笑意，可惜脸盘太大，看不太出来。哎呀，今天的旅程太过刺激，晚上找个暖和的地方踏踏实实地睡一觉比较好。乐俊这样想道。

旅店在城的东南角，离巽门不过几步路。从这个门出去，外头便是柳国最负盛名的珍稀木材产地。

然而乐俊还是失算了，这里的旅店早就烧不起地龙了。凡住店的旅客，炭火钱另算。那价格贵得吓人。乐俊默默在心中算了一下价格，在这里住上两三晚，房钱、饭菜钱、取暖费、水费和外国人税，零零总总的费用加起来，都能买半头吉量了。老鼠的鼻子抽了抽，还是选择了付钱。午后天空中便不见了太阳，大片大片的云压得人透不过气来，明天会刮暴风雪。他们走不了的。

“这被子里头是湿的。”祥琼皱着眉头摸了一把。黑黢黢的被子冻得硬梆梆的，也不知道用炭盆能不能焐得开。

“爱住住，不住拉倒。”老板娘嫌恶地看了他们一眼：“这老鼠带不带跳蚤？”

“你——”祥琼怒从心头起。

乐俊摆了摆手，示意她莫要再说。

门吱呀一声关上了。

“乐俊！”祥琼不满地唤道。

“忍耐一下吧。”乐俊摸了摸窗棂，研究着这个小房间的构造：“只有这种旅店愿意接待没有旌券的旅客。”身为半兽的他，似乎早已习惯了这种歧视。

祥琼沉默着，坐在了床板上。她知道，都是因为她的缘故，他们才无法投宿稍微像样一些的旅店。祥琼抿起了嘴唇。

“祥琼。”乐俊搓了搓手，从床板上跳了下来。

“嗯？”

“跟我上街买点东西吧。”

“好。”

顺着店小二的指路从旅店的地下门出来，走过一条长长的甬道之后，掩藏在地下的街市突然出现在眼前。中央道宽而平坦，最宽处能并排行走两辆独轮车。土垛的墙伸出地面，天光从顶上整齐的梅花孔漏下来，打在土黄色的墙垣上，显得暖烘烘的。中央道每隔十米放着一个用来烧火的铁笼，只不过现下里都是空的。路的两旁是店铺，门面和地面上别无二致，然而此刻皆大门紧闭，营业者寥寥无几。间或有几个看店的人笼着袖子坐在门口，亦是一副了无生气的样子。

“我们从西边过来的时候一斤炭不过二十文钱。”乐俊在和一个老头讲价。祥琼快步追上，那小小的门面里堆着些许渣炭。门板上拿墨汁写了个大大的“炭”字。祥琼明白过来，乐俊打算自己买点炭，带回旅店烧。

“现在这炭，一天一个价。”卖炭翁抱着一个青色的暖手揣，把头从半开的门后面探出来。

“那也不至于涨这么多吧？”乐俊似乎是真的被价格吓到了，他的胡须抖动着。

“我说，小哥你是外乡人吧？”

“我是巧国来的。”

“哟，那可远。”卖炭翁掰开了门板，审慎地瞅了一眼外头，见街市上没人，便示意二人进来说话。“难怪你不知道。今年自打入冬，什么都涨价了。我现在这炭价，都是实打实的炭钱，制炭的工钱半分都没加。”

“八十文也太贵了。”乐俊摇着头：“那柴呢？”乐俊指着堆在墙角的薪柴。

卖炭翁苦笑着道：“那个？那个倒便宜，八十文我能卖你半垛。不过，你买不上的。”

“为什么？”

“上头前月就下了文书，柴、油、米、面，非柳籍者不得购买。”卖炭翁示意祥琼和乐俊走近一些。

“什么？！”

“嘘！”卖炭翁缩了缩脑袋。

“这是怎么了？”祥琼喃喃着。

“不好说。今年冬天什么都涨价，可谁都吃不饱。”卖炭翁用手指敲着柜台道：“卖柴卖炭，都是走街串巷的货郎担。哪个会用这种门面？！我这门面是自个儿的，原先盘给人做沽酒的生意，今年生意不好做，那外乡人不干了拍拍屁股走人，这之后我也没能再把店租出去。入了冬，给田是种不动了，只能操起老本行。你往下头走走，这一路上卖炭的就属我这儿最便宜。”卖炭翁神秘兮兮地凑近乐俊，压低了声音道：“价是实在不能再压了。若是你觉得太贵，可以买柴，我给你送，你别说自个儿是巧国来的，我也当做不知道。”

乐俊耳朵一动，也学着卖炭翁压低了声音：“还是称炭吧。”乐俊带着祥琼，不能冒险。“您先称着，我们再往前逛逛，一会儿回来拿。”

“得了。”卖炭翁有了生意兴高采烈的，他把手揣往台子上一扔，准备去给乐俊称炭。

“八十文一斤炭。”祥琼摇着头。她这一身破衣服都不值五文钱。突如其来的奢侈感让她对自己的价值观产生了怀疑。

“你还记得我们从监狱出来之后投宿的第一家客栈，他们的炭卖多少钱吗？”

“十五文还是十七文吧？”祥琼努力地回忆着。因着是包食宿的住客，取暖费还打了八折。

“我们走了几天？”

“五天……不，四天半。跨了一个州。”

“我们出发的时候，还不曾有柴、油、米、面禁令，走到这儿却连油都买不上了。”乐俊抬起头，望着祥琼：“你觉得，这是怎么回事？”乐俊无意识地引导着祥琼去思考。

祥琼低下头，和乐俊对视一眼：“柳的经济……在崩溃。”说出这句话后，她不禁打了个寒颤。这条地下街的规模昭示着它曾经的繁荣，如今却门可罗雀。在马车上就听说柳的虚海沿岸出现了妖魔。柳国人虽然说着妖魔大概是从戴跑来的，可是戴与柳雁皆隔海相望，为何不跑雁国，偏偏跑来柳国？

“你的意思是……”祥琼瞪着乐俊。

乐俊的耳朵抖了两下。

祥琼不再说话。她知道这意味着什么。

柳国崩溃的，何止是经济。

 

“喂！”

乐俊和祥琼说着话往前走，有个声音自他们身后响起。

“喂！半兽！”

乐俊停下了脚步，他回过头。街上空荡荡的，看上去并没有人。

“喂！你们！”

二人找了好一会儿，才在一个小角落里发现一个孩子。

那是一个衣衫褴褛的男孩，看上去约莫十一二岁。他的嘴唇冻得发紫，枯黄的头发贴在头皮上，整张脸都是蜡黄色的。他向祥琼和乐俊招招手，示意他们过来。

“你们，要柴吗？”那个孩子哆哆嗦嗦地躲在角落里，小声地问道。

祥琼打量着那个孩子，他的裤子看上去是麻布做的，鞋子竟然是树皮裁的，脚踝处漏出些许黄色的东西，仔细一看，是稻草。

“你有柴？”祥琼问道。

那个孩子用力地点着头，看来是听到了他们和卖炭翁的对话。生怕这两人跑了似的，他抓着祥琼的袖子，急急忙忙地道：“我的柴都是好柴，自己上山砍的。我可以卖得很便宜，你们给我七十五……不，七十文就行。”那只手骨瘦如柴，指甲缝边开裂，冻疮生得多，整只手看上去惨不忍睹的。生来爱洁的祥琼原本想拨开他的手，看着那满手的冻疮，不知怎的，又迟疑了。

“在哪儿？”乐俊接着问。

“在巽门外。”

祥琼犹豫了。马上就到关城门的时间了，此刻出城，恐怕会来不及在宵禁前赶回来——是的，柳国竟然还有宵禁。

“这会儿快天黑了，我们出去了就进不来了。”祥琼回答道。

那个孩子的眼中流露出失望的神情。

“这样吧，我们商量一下。”乐俊示意祥琼往边上走两步。

“祥琼。”乐俊摸出了钱袋子：“那边有个旧衣摊。替他买件衣服再买双鞋吧。”

“我知道了。”祥琼点头道。

旧衣服的价格也贵得匪夷所思。祥琼自己买一身衣物时不过五文，可给那孩子买的棉衣裤和棉鞋，加起来竟要二十文。祥琼搓了一下棉裤，开裂的缝里掉出点棉絮，都是黄色的，硬得结成了团。

“谢……谢谢！”那孩子接过衣物，脸上写满了惊吓。

“这个就算定金。”乐俊这样对他说：“明天会刮暴风雪，你别送了。后天，把柴送到来生客栈，你就说是给半兽客人的，他们就知道了。”整个旅店就乐俊一个半兽，特别显眼。祥琼疑惑地看了他一眼，他们后天就要走了，用不上柴火吧？乐俊没有抬头看她，祥琼咬住了下唇。

那个孩子搂着衣物，他忐忑不安地看着二人，惊惶的模样看上去十分可怜。祥琼弯下腰，替他拿掉粘在发辫上的枯草。那孩子先是惊得一跳，在看见祥琼手中的草根和脸上的微笑后，便也不好意思地笑了起来。

“你叫什么名字？”乐俊问道。

“木木。”男孩回答。他蹦着跑开两步，突然停住脚，又跑了回来。他冲着乐俊和祥琼深深地鞠了一躬。

乐俊和祥琼目送着那个叫木木的孩子离开。

“我们再往下走走看吧。”

祥琼注视着那个孩子的背影，心里总觉得不太好受。她似乎没太听清乐俊的话，只是含含混混地应了一声“嗯”。

外国旅客只能住在客栈的地上部分。柳国的房子为了御寒，窗户都做得很小。乐俊和祥琼自个儿买了糊窗的纸，把破了洞的窗户再糊了一遍。祥琼望着那窗子，从心底生出了一股冲动，临走时她一定要把这糊好的窗户再捅回原样，就是不想让那狗眼看人低的老板娘占半毛的便宜。

二更天时，暴风雪如约而至。

呜咽的风声夹杂着噼里啪啦的响声鞭挞着屋墙，祥琼裹紧被子，那风声就像妖魔的低吼，让她心烦意乱。

“乐俊。你睡着了吗？”

“没有。”老鼠翻了个身。

“你的双亲……是什么样的呢？”祥琼想了个话头。

“我父亲是个乡里的小吏，在我很小的时候就去世了。母亲一个人辛苦将我养育大。错王当朝时，半兽无法上学，无法在白天行走在州城，每隔三年要向户籍所报备一次，防止逃跑或迁徙。即便成年，半兽也无法拥有土地，无法经商，无法接受正式雇佣。我家的田地，只有父亲和母亲分配到的给田，就算每天拼命劳作，所得收获，也不过是让我们母子二人勉强温饱罢了。”乐俊仰躺在床板上，本想支起腿翘个二郎腿，却发现腿一动冷风就嗖嗖往被子里灌，拥有皮毛的半兽不得不放弃了这个习惯性动作。毛茸茸并不代表他不会冷啊。

旅店老板娘的刻薄与鄙夷，乐俊在过去的人生里大概早就体验过千万遍了。可是……

乐俊为何不憎恶这个世界呢？

明明所有人都在欺凌他，所有人都给他以白眼。他应该有十分充足的理由去憎恶这些人和事吧？祥琼不解。

“乐俊。”

“嗯？”

“你不恨吗？”

“恨？”

“生而为半兽，受尽欺负之类的。”生为公主，却为奴为婢之类的。

老鼠的胡须抖动着，圆溜溜的大眼睛掩藏在夜色里，他似乎是笑了，语带笑意：“啊，生成老鼠也不是我想要的。按理说，确实应该恨一恨天帝的安排不公啊。”

原本面墙而睡的祥琼闻得此言，翻了个身，她面朝着乐俊的铺位，试图看到他的表情。可惜铺间隔了条帘子，少女什么都看不见，她只能再次闭上眼睛，静静听着乐俊说话。

“但是，娘亲说过，半兽也没什么不好。从卵果中掉出来的那一瞬间，惊喜混杂着惊吓，随后就会觉得‘啊，好可爱啊’——这样。我在书上看过，不论是人还是兽，出生时都是毛也没有的光溜溜一条，娘亲会觉得我可爱，多半是因为母爱吧。”

不，我觉得你现在的样子也很可爱啊！祥琼一个人道尽了万千少女的心声。

“至于说受尽欺负，”乐俊搓了搓鼻子：“我还好啦。虽然个头矮，兽形不够威风，但我比村里同龄的孩子聪明得多，他们用来捉弄我的把戏，我都不会上当的——啊，这话说出来真是令人觉得羞耻。”

“我认为这是实话。”祥琼非常冷静地道。乐俊的见识和品格，即便面对的是那些仙人都毫不逊色。

“多谢夸奖。”乐俊觉得脸上发烫：“当然，最重要的是娘亲很厉害。”

“很厉害？”

“有一次我被一对兄弟追到深山里迷了路，转了两三天才自己走回家。”乐俊道：“回到家之后，娘亲给我包扎了伤口，煮了碗面，然后抄着锄头，去那对兄弟家，把他们的锅砸掉了。”仔细一想母亲其实也是见识过些世面的官吏妻子，却在普通农妇的段位上依然毫不逊色活出真我，当真也是一位了不起的人。

“真是很厉害啊……”祥琼感叹。她想起了她的母后。王后佳花的一生说到底其实都在维护着脆弱的假象。她自己的贤后假象，她给祥琼营造的太平盛世假象。月溪给母亲列了无数条罪状，祥琼却始终无法理解。那是她的娘亲啊，将她视作珍宝，恨不得将世间一切美好堆砌在她身前的母亲。暗红色的血在记忆力蔓延，被斩下的头颅滚落在身前——祥琼打了个寒噤，睁开眼睛。

所视之物依旧是一片黑暗。祥琼伸手抓住那条隔在她和乐俊之间的帘子，片刻之后，又放开了。

这些年来常常逡巡于她周遭的噩梦在遇到乐俊之后已许久不曾降临。乐俊说得对，当人努力去活着的时候，就没有时间也没有力气想那么多了。在风雪里长途跋涉有利于夜晚快速入睡。祥琼有时觉得，自己的生命力还真是顽强得令人难以置信。初失仙籍的那年，她时时刻刻都在惧怕自己因为意外或疾病身亡，哪怕劈柴时裂了指甲都会担心会不会因此感染化脓生疮……结果，三年过去了。她还活得好好的。

生而为人，也不能太低估自己的能量。

“祥琼。”

“嗯。”

“你现在还能想起在鹰隼宫唱过的歌谣吗？”

“当然。”

“能唱一句给我听吗？”

祥琼没有回答，她裹紧了被子，闭上眼睛：“我可爱的人偶呀……”

 

暴风雪在第二天的傍晚停止了。

乐俊和祥琼钻出屋门——只能住在地上建筑里的异乡人在出门动作上没有太多的选择。好在门板是朝里开的。当祥琼打开门时，积雪整整齐齐地垛在门口，早就看不见外头了。

“我们怎么出去？”祥琼瞪着这白雪之壁。

乐俊活动了脚腕，尔后举起双臂扭腰扭脖，完成了这一整套动作之后，他深吸一口气，一头扎进了……雪里。

祥琼傻站在那儿，没过一会儿，乐俊便刨出了一个雪洞来。“这积雪够厚，都堆到房檐下了，祥琼，你可以出来了。”

半兽和老鼠是两种生物……吧？祥琼被眼前的景象惊得说不出话来。

地面上的一切果然都是白茫茫的。乐俊和祥琼艰难地走了几步，却没看见半个人影。“旅店的烤红薯实在不怎么样。要不我们还是回那个地下街吧，说不定能找点让胃不再反抗的热食。”乐俊这样说着。

“也行。”祥琼回应。

“快走快走。”一个壮年男性招呼着同伴，在厚厚的积雪里深一脚浅一脚的跑着。一个不留神，把乐俊撞了个趔趄。灰色的老鼠一头栽进雪里，祥琼把他拔出来时，耳朵里都塞了雪。

“抱歉啦，半兽小哥。”那个大汉帮着祥琼把乐俊扶了起来。

“没事。”乐俊眼冒金星：“不过您这是赶着上哪儿去呀？”

“巽门外的伐木社。”那个大汉答道：“出人命了。”

“怎么个事儿？”乐俊歪着头掏耳朵里的雪团。

“左近的伐木社冻死了个孩子。”壮汉回答：“唉，也是迟早的事。”

“孩子？”祥琼有一种不太好的预感。

“伐木社孩子多了，到底死了哪个？”后头赶来的精瘦男人忙不迭地问着刚刚召唤他的壮汉。

“听说是陈家的大仔。叫……叫木木吧？”壮汉这样道。

木木。

祥琼松开了抓着乐俊的手。跌坐在雪地里。两个人沉默着对视了一眼。

 

那个孩子的脸是橘红色的。身上还裹着祥琼和乐俊买给他的衣服。他抱着自己，佝偻着身体蜷缩在一棵树下面，大人们找到他的时候，他的四肢都已经冻在了一起，掰都掰不开。

根据传统，死人是不能留在伐木社的，晦气。伐木工们把他抬到了里家。留在小祠堂的隔间里。乐俊和祥琼头一回在柳国的地面街道上见到这么多人。从地底钻出来的居民们聚集起来，中间簇拥着哭嚎连天的陈氏家人。隔着人群，祥琼都能听见木木的父亲和伐木社老板讨价还价的声音。在他身边还围着三个年纪尚小的孩子，一个男孩两个女孩。

当木木的父亲和伐木社老板争论着木木死亡当天的工钱该不该照给时，木木就蜷缩在一块破木板上，蒙着白布。

祥琼突然觉得一阵恶心。乐俊握着她的手腕，一言不发。

隔天清晨，乡城里来了仵作，验过之后，给出了“冻死”的结论。当然，乐俊和祥琼没有忽略前面那句“背中、股上均有瘀伤”。里正来主持了丧葬事宜。柳国不似雁国和芳国那样兴火葬，或者像路人所说的那样，这个冬天，这个地方，柴火用来取暖都不够，用来烧尸体就太浪费了。常世诸国盛行瓮葬。卵果形状的瓮棺，寓意着人死后重归里木。可是……

“哪有钱买那玩意儿，”木木的父亲不耐烦地打开了乐俊抓住他的手：“你们糊得好一点。我儿可怜呀，身后啥也带不走，就只有这么个棺材了。”说着说着，又干嚎了两声。

几个乡民拿着浆纸板子糊出了个筒形物，把木木装进去之后，拿稻草和黄泥封了口。

祥琼和乐俊跟在送葬队伍的最后面，心情复杂地听着木木母亲模模糊糊的嚎哭。原本雪停便要离开的二人，不约而同地决定再留两天。至少，送木木一程。

伐木社的人在接受保长里正盘问时说，暴风雪那天，工头发现木木在自己的窝棚下面私藏了一些散柴。中间还夹了一些檀木之类贵价木材的残料。这个伐木社的工人都是包身工，换句话说，他们无论砍了什么，都得上交。不论是私自砍柴还是昧下珍贵木料，木木都算“违了规矩”。于是，工头抽了木木三十鞭，把他从地窝棚里赶出来，要他在外头罚站。谁料二更天时，暴风雪至。伐木者们一觉醒来，顿觉不妙，出外去寻，却发现木木早已冻死在外头。

木木是父母“租”给伐木社的。这个乡里有不少贫穷夫妇以租赁孩子维持生计。他们从里木上求得孩子，长则养到十一二岁，少则八九岁，便租给城里富户做粗使佣人，或是租给矿山林社，去做苦工。然后再去求一个，继续养到岁数租出去。慢慢地，租出去的孩子长大变成大人，他们结婚之后，去里木上求个孩子，养到岁数，再……如此循环，一代复一代。

租赁童的租金一般是年结，柳国法律严苛，雇工每人每天是有最低工钱标准的。然而未成年者不以正丁入黄册，所以雇佣这种租赁童，只需要付每年的租金和少量的工钱，对于一些商贾场主，再合算不过。稍好一些的伐木社会给工人配备齐全，御寒冬衣一日两餐之类的。柳国法律也明文要求雇主需为雇工提供必要的劳动保障和生活保障。

然而……

木木显然并没有获得这些。

陈木木为他的父母挣得了最后一笔钱。足足有十二两。这是刨去丧葬费之后的数额。拿到钱的第一天，木木的父亲就带着全家去吃了一顿肉。彼时乐俊祥琼与他们隔桌而坐，少女与半兽望着木木的弟弟妹妹们胡乱地把食物往嘴里塞，吃得一脸油汪汪的，突然间都失去了胃口。

食何者肉，饮何者血？来日何人俎上肉？来日何人磨刀声切切？

乐俊与祥琼都不是愚人。他们知道，今天死掉的是木木，明天也许是水水，后天可能是火火。这里有太多的孩子在重复木木的命运。

可他们什么都做不了。

他们只是途经此地。他们之于木木们的人生，不过一过客罢了。

木木出殡的那天晚上，祥琼把自己闷在被子里，咬着手腕，低低地呜咽。

“祥琼。”乐俊隔着帘子，伸手拍了拍祥琼被被子裹着的脑袋。

没人回答他。

“祥琼。”乐俊再叫了一声。

依然没人应他。

“祥琼，”乐俊默默地钻回自己的被子里：“这里只有我们两个人。你不用忍着，哭出来吧。为死去的人哭泣，是再正常不过的事情了。”

祥琼放开了自己的手腕。在被窝里痛哭失声。

她……已经很久没哭过了。干涸的泪腺重新得到了工作，泪水沿着她的脸颊流下来，沾湿了褥子。

我为什么会为了一个只见过一次面的孩子哭泣呢？明明最悲惨的是我才对啊！祥琼一边哭着，一边却忍不住地想着。

“为什么？！”祥琼问道。曾几何时，她也用这句话问过惠候，“为什么”——为什么杀了我的父王和母后。

当时她得到答案了吗？

啊，她记不清了。祥琼抓着自己的头发，用力地抱住脑袋。

“为什么？乐俊，为什么？！”祥琼再次发问。为什么我会为了别人而流泪？什么悲戚哀婉，什么复仇炽焰，在死掉的人面前，它们统统变成了笑话。

我为什么直到现在才知道这个道理？！我为什么要知道这个道理？我为什么不能像过去那样，什么都听不见什么都看不见什么都不知道？祥琼大声地哭着，她用粗粝的袖口反复地擦着脸上的眼泪，一下一下地，脸磨得发疼。

乐俊没有回答她。他不确定自己是否拥有权利去解答祥琼的疑惑。

或许，祥琼需要的，根本不是什么答案。

二人都没有再说话。风雪声与啜泣声交织在一起，最终，啜泣声被风雪声掩盖过去。

便什么都听不见了。

 

流水不会因为岁寒而永世封冻，四季不会因为一个王的驾崩而停摆。对祥琼而言停滞的时光终于缓缓地开始流转，名为“精神”的轱辘“嘎吱嘎吱”地响着，在雪地里留下一行深深的车辙。

“乐俊。”马车里，将自己裹成粽子的少女突然出声唤道。

“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”那个女孩把脸埋进围巾里，悄悄地把帽子拉得更低了些。

此时此刻，距离祥琼真正地由衷地向这个毛茸茸的半兽致以感谢，还需要一段不长不短的时光。

 

本篇完


End file.
